Damion's Mansion
by deathfearsnone
Summary: A boy going through highschool embarks on a journey that he will never forget!


When Nathan was ten years old he was walking through the woods. He then came upon a girl lying on the ground with a pentagram around her neck not breathing. I started to cry then ran away.

Eight years later.__________

I'm now a senior in high school. Yeah that's me Nathan the dork at school. I'm made fun off a lot at school for no reason. Billy teased me the most. He is the coolest guy in school. Good at every sport he does liked by all the girls too. He is also a senior too eighteen just like me. It's track season, I'm all pumped about the track meet today. 6th hour lasted forever, probably because of my excitement to race it went so slow. Finally the bell went off. After an hour I went out to see the other team arriving. The guy with the speaker announced first call 110 high hurdles second call 2 mile run third call 2-mile relay. I jogged down to the hurdle start line. Stretched out doing some hurdle stretches. I jumped over two hurdles a couple of times to get warmed up. Then walking all casual was Billy. The official announced.

"Runners to the start line. Runners take your mark. Runners set."

Then a bang of the gun we were off. I came flying out of the blocks. Clearing the first hurdler perfectly. I was winning the race just two more hurdles left. I jumped over but didn't bring my other leg high enough. I started falling forward then landing hard skidding on my knee all the way to the next hurdler. I got up and jumped the last hurdler finishing the race still beating two kids. Billy won the race, then started mocking me by fake limping. I looked down to see blood dripping down my leg into my sock. I got it wrapped up to stop the bleeding. Then seeing Billy strut over to where I was standing he stopped and said.

"Great fall loser."

I stared at him with my eyes going black as the night said to him

"I dare you to spend a night in Damion's Mansion."

Billy turned a ghostly shade of white, he looked scared out of his mind. He walked away without answering.

Later that evening I was talking on America online (AOL) when I got a instant message from flyguy101. I clicked the accept button. The message said

"flyguy101: Hey their little bitch I accept your stupid challenge, under one condition. flyguy101: you and your friends and mine have to come along too."

I replied "deal"

We set the time and day up for Friday at 12:00 a.m.

Damion's Mansion is a monstrous house. Everyone talks about the house. An urban legend says the house is haunted by Damion and his brother. Everyone called his brother the Undertaker because of his job. He is said to be dead but has been seen walking around in his black trench coat his black cowboy style hat. His long black hair covers his face.

Damion is 7 foot 2 his brother is 6 foot 11. It's been 6 months since Damion died. Nobody knows if the Undertaker is dead or alive anymore.

Friday finally came around and I had four friends coming with me. Tony who is eighteen, James who is seventeen, Kristin and Nikki who were both 16 all agreed to coming. Billy called my house at 6:00 p.m. told me.

"This is going to be a extremely easy dare. I'm bringing my girlfriend Jamie, Rick, Chris's girlfriend Tina, and Chris.

I responded.

"that's great just don't chicken out." I hung up the phone.

I know a lot about the Mansion. I believe that the mansion is haunted. I have seen the Undertaker walking at night during foggy nights.

At 11:30 my friends and I left to go the Mansion. We got there in 15 minutes. Standing there in the thick fog, surrounded by the dark cold night. At 11:55 Billy and his friends showed up. The gates were closed to the entrance. Then an eerie cold gust of wind blew. The gate gave a sigh then a creak the gate slowly opened. A flash of lightning showed most of the Mansion a thunderous boom of thunder overhead. We walked through the gate entrance. Tina held onto Chris's arm clenching him tightly. We all started walking towards the door. Walking under a dead tree we heard the hooting of an owl. There were statues that lined the way on both sides of the pathway to the door. Billy trying to act all tough took the lead walking with his arms clenched in a fist. The statue's heads turned as we passed. We got to the stairs that lead to the door. That's when everything went silent the crickets stopped chirping no thunder could be heard either. We continued to walk stepping onto the porch. The front gate started to close with loud squeaking sound followed by a crashing sound of thunder. A crow perched upon a gargoyle let out a haunting call, it was like a beginning to a horror movie. The doors to the mansion slowly swung open. When finally opened a pale short fat man was standing there in a tuxedo.

"We have been expecting you"

Billy responded "Oh how did you know we were coming?"

The man smiled then vanished in thin air. Jamie grabbed Billy's hand staying close to his side. Nikki, Kristin Tony James and me just shrugged. We entered the house, we couldn't see a thing the door slammed behind us locking. A deep eerie voice said

"Welcome"

At that time all the candles and lights lit up in the lobby of this mansion. The organ started to play a spooky tune. Nikki whispered into my ear.

"That's the song Damion always played."

Billy spoke

"All we have to do is stay in this house until 7:00 A.M.?" "Then I'm staying right here I'm not going to move."

"Ha ha ha No!" We are going to explore the house find out if the urban legends are true. Kristin took out her headphones then started listening to Insane Clown Posse (ICP) C.D. I said

"Follow me." I walked towards the fireplace, before I reached it the logs burst into flames with a laugh filling the room a ghostly chill ran down my spine. We heard a scream, and then the lights went out. The candles turned back on 10 seconds later we counted 7 people. Kristin wasn't there, her C.D. player and headphones was lying on the floor. Nikki picked the headphones up. She said

"It's the same song that was being played on the organ." Billy made a little chuckle like it was all a big prank. I reassured him that it wasn't a joke. Let's split up to find her. Billy took his group up the spiral staircase to the second floor. They walked into a huge open room. A flash of lightning followed by a loud crack of thunder. Then a surge of electricity went through the walls lighting up the room. Now they weren't alone. A band started to play a waltz as men and women danced around the room. The top of the ceiling had an elegant painting with a crystal chandelier. The blue glass gleamed from the moonlight. The room was so radiant the kids mouths dropped with awe. All the kids started to dance along trying to just have fun.

Billy said "ha he called this a dare its more like a party." The music stopped playing. Then a gong of a church bell went off. The lights flickered before going off a lightning bolt flashed by the window. The band disappeared the people vanished. A tall dark figure in a hat appeared at the end of the room. A loud crack of thunder rocked the mansion. The figure walked slowly his jet black leather coat was made visible as he passed the window. As he got closer his long black stringy hair appeared covering his face on top of his head was a black hat. The door to the room slammed shut. Billy tried opening it but it was locked. Chris said

"It's the Undertaker."

At that moment the moonlight turned the room to a blue glow.

He spoke. "Rest In Peace." He vanished then the floor started to rise and fall the sound of banging on the walls was heard getting louder and louder then the door swung open. 3 of them ran out. Chris wasn't with them. They went back into the room to find blood-splattered walls and floor. They couldn't find his body. Tina let out a blood curling scream then started sobbing. All stepped out of the room into the hallway. They turned to their left saw an armored knight suite with a battle sword. They walked the opposite way of the knight suite. Billy stopped

"Whispered do you hear something?"

Clunk clunk clunk of heavy metal footsteps. Turning around they saw the armored knight closer standing motionless. They gave out a sigh of relief then started walked again. Hearing the sound again they kept walking faster. The footsteps speeded up. Billy, Tina, Jaimie, and Rick started running now being chased by the armored suite. A wall of fire appeared in front and behind them. The armored knight fell to the ground with a loud crash. The fire disappeared. Billy, Tina, Jaimie, and Rick sat down against the wall scared out of their minds. Mean while Nathan, Tony, James, and Nikki searched for Kristin. They started on the main floor. They went into the library looking for maybe a secret doorway or something. Tony fell over some books landing on some loose floorboards falling to the basement. Nathan, James, and Nikki ran to the hole where Tony fell through, looking down to see Tony lying motionless with blood flowing from underneath his head. A faint light started to get closer to Tony's body. Then 8 people in robes like monk outfits walked in. Four of the people carried torches the other four carried a casket. They laid the casket down took 3 steps back then bowed their heads looking at the floor. A dark figure appeared, walking silently and slowly to the casket. Nikki whispered in my ear "It's the Undertaker". He folded Tony's arms like a person in a coffin would be like.

"Rest in Peace" he said. He picked up Tony's lifeless body placing it in the casket, then slammed the casket door shut. He turned his head to look up at the hole directly at us. He pointed then said

"Your next."

The torches went out leaving the basement desolate and dark. Everyone vanished down there and the casket vanished too.

"Forget this lets get the hell out of here" I said. We all started running to the front door yet stopped when the door turned to fire. A huge fire ring surrounded us blocking off any escape we had. A masked figure 7 foot 2 appeared on the other side of the fire.

James said, "Holy shit its Damion."

"It can't be he is dead." I replied.

HA HA HA. Damion let out a bellowing laugh "you can't kill Lucifer's family." Nikki's eyes glowed an indigo color, as she spoke a different language. The flames vanished and

Damion screamed "I will be back." He disappeared with his words still lingering echoing off the walls. James and I stared at her with confused looks on our faces. She told us to sit down.

"This house goes back to the Salem witch trials. The stories about Salem were not false. The devil was in Salem. He transformed himself into a human form. This mansion is pure evil made by the devil's hand. (Lucifer) people have tried burning it down doesn't work. This is the entrance of hell. For generations my family has been trying to keep people away from this hellish place. We are the protectors against evil. The Susej was their last name." James cut her off

"But that is." Nikki cut in

"I know it's my name." Spell my name backwards J. E. S. U. S.

"Jesus?" James and I said "oh my god" at the same time. She went on.

"Before Jesus was executed he found a girl god made her pregnant just like Mary. She moved to England had the baby there. That's where the family grew though the hard times. Riding on the Pinta timothy married an Indian girl. Lucifer has lost alot of power since Salem. We thought he was gone forever but returned. Now he is growing stronger Damion and his brother the Undertaker who father was Paul Bearer. Paul Bearer's wife is Nionim they both died."

Tony butted in.

"So we are in the entrance to hell" "Why didn't you warn us?"

"That is why I am with you." We only saw 2 of them Lucifer lurks inside here too.

Billy and his group fell asleep against the wall. They finally woke up yet they weren't in the hallway anymore. They were in the attic. The window was broken letting the cold air in cause them to shiver. They could see their breath inside the room. A little girl appeared before them.

"Get out while you still can."

Flames filled her eyes she screamed then burst into flames. A hole appeared on the wall the size of a door they stepped through. Billy suggested just getting the hell out of this house. The hole lead to a spiral staircase. Walking down the staircase the pictures on the wall started to move, and speak in low whispers. "Save us" Help us " "set us free"

The floor gave away underneath them and they fell through. A voice said

"Going down" they hit a mattress on the main floor. Nathan Nikki and James turned around to see what the noise was and found Billy Jaimie and Tina. I asked.

"Where is Rick and Chris? A blood-curling scream was heard then silence. Tina spoke: "the roof is leaking wiping her head from the wet drop that fell. It was not water she noticed by the feel then looked at her hands. She screamed. Blood was in her hands.

Billy was the first to look up. He saw Rick's body swinging from a rope tied around his neck his shirt off. Carved into his chest was An upside down cross

Tina started crying again so did Jaimie Billy give's them both hugs. "Tina said I want to get out of here." Tina still sobbing ran to the door. The Undertaker appeared grabbing her by the neck. He raised his other arm cause spikes to shoot out from the ground. He slammed her onto the spikes. She screamed as the sharp metal imbedded inside of her. Her blood flowing like a river out of her. Nikki's eyes glowed again she began saying "curno atriunas curno atriunas." The Undertaker vanished into a cloud of smoke. What the hell was that? What were you saying? What the hell is going on here? Billy said in a huff of anger. I cut him off before he could say anymore "we don't have time to explain." Nikki said they be back soon the spell will wear off soon. Clunk clunk clunk of metal footsteps on the stairs. Oh no not again Billy said. The knight was back shield in one hand and a mace in the other. A ball of light appeared floating in the air. Then whoosh went flying towards the knight turning the armor to nothing but scrap metal. The ball of light took form of a little girl. "Get out while you can take the tunnel that's in the boiler room push the button it's a secret tunnel." Jamie latched on to Billy holding him tightly James right next to him was pale. Flames erupted underneath the 3 of them reducing them to dust and teeth. A thunderous roar came from the fire a pit started to open. Nikki said

"Run to the boiler room" we took off running. We ran down the basement stairs hearing the walls being pounded on to the boiler room. I pushed the button then a passage opened. We went through the passage the door shut behind us. I asked her

"What was that thing?"

"His original form he has many names Satan, the devil demon and others but his true name is Lucifer ruler of hell." We followed the tunnel until we got to a dead end with a ladder. We climbed up the ladder ended up in our school. We walked out of the school and proceeded to Nikki's house. When we got there the sun was already rising looking at the clock 7:05 A.M. We made it alive. I slept with her on the floor we just collapsed from exhaustion. Monday came around and I was paranoid about every little sound I heard on my way to school. When I made it to school police cars were there I saw Nikki being handcuffed then a officer came to me said your under arrest. Put me in the car as well. Then off we went. They found us guilty of killing Billy and his friends. The judge gave us a wink as he sentenced us. Nine months in jail we got. Everyday was like hell closing my eyes I see everything that went on in that hellish place. Finally the nine months was up. I saw Nikki when I was out we hugged but I wasn't out for long her and I both had to go to an asylum. That night the lights starting flashing then went off. The doors were ripped off of my room standing there was the Undertaker. He stared at me with his eyes rolling in the back of his head. "Return to the mansion face your fate" then vanished. I walked out the door into the dark corridor. Nikki approached me.

"I saw Damion."

He said, "your time is up face your fate at the mansion.

"We have to get out of state out of the country we have to."

"NO!" Nikki cut me off.

We have to end this. Not just for us but for the future of the world. We need to stop the killing of people the missing children and people over the years. It all has to end we have to stop it. We are going back to the mansion but not until we get help.

"Who can help us?"

"Let me think" Nikki responded. Caitlin she is a witch. Her nickname is Kitty. She not an old wrinkled mean nasty witch you read about in books she is your age. We have along ways though to get her. She lives in Ohio.

"Whoa how in the world are we gonna get there?" We don't have a car here; it would take days to walk too. "I know I'm thinking about that." I can get there yet you can't. We turned around facing the hallway. A light was at the end of hall way suspended in the air looked more like an orb. It jutted forward towards us picking up speed we turned away covering our faces to brace for the impact. No impact instead a sweet warming voice said "got you Nikki." We turned and there was a young girl looked 18 in black pants with chains jutting out of the sides a black shirt saying

"I make guys cry" around her neck was a necklace with a pentagram attached to it. Her hair was black straightened she was beautiful. Her and Nikki embraced in a hug. In my mind I was trying to compute why she looks so familiar. The girl stepped back then looked at me.

"Are you Nathan?"

"Yes" I responded

"How did you get here?"

Nikki asked

"Transportation spell." I need to pick up some things at my house. Nathan your eyes are blood shot jump on my back Nikki transportation spell to my house. I blacked out woke up in Caitlin's house. I laid down on the couch. Then we went off to the mansion doing that transportation thing again. Fire at the top of the gates surrounding Daemon's mansion. When we entered the mansion I saw James body on the wall. His stomach gutted with his intestines hanging out of his body dripping blood made pools on the floor flowing towards me. The blood was now less then 3 feet away from me I turned to look for Nikki and Caitlin they were not there. The blood rose up creating Damion's body. He grabbed my neck picked me up and threw me towards spinning blades on the wall. Before being sliced to pieces I rose from the couch in a cold sweet. Caitlin ran to me "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm ok I just had a bad dream."

"What was the dream about?"

"Daemon's mansion."

She gave me a hug then said

"You were only asleep for five minutes." "Go back to sleep I put a spell on you so they can't enter your dreams."

"Thanks."

I laid back down fell asleep fast.

"I dreamt I was 10." While walking through the woods I came upon a small house. There was an argument-taking place inside the house. Sounded like a girl my age, I walked to the window and peered in. The girl was crying the man she was yelling at her then raised his fist bringing it down hard on her face. The man grabbed her and threw her through a different window. The man strutted over to her with a sickening smirk on his face as he kicked her in the ribs ten times hard then walked away. I ran over to her kneeling by her side. She wasn't breathing I notice a pentacle around her neck, I closed my eyes. A tear rolled down my face onto my chin. I placed my hands on her heart and went into a trance chanting as the tear fell hitting her arm rolling off into the dirt. I got up and walked away from her body. From that tear roses sprang up flowers surrounded her body she breathed, rising to a sitting position.

Flashed to later that night. I walked in the door mom dad I'm home. No answer I went to their room knocked on the door. Their car is here they have to be home. I pushed open the door to see a horrific scene. My parents were tied up in barbwire bleeding profusely. The stench was horrible. On the wall was a word

"Reficul."

I started shaking finally opening my eyes to see Nikki and Caitlin shaking me to wake me up.

"Its time to go to the mansion."

"How did you sleep?"

A tear rolled down from my eye Caitlin wiped t away I dreamed of the day I saw a girl die and my parents died the saddest day of my life. Nikki looked at Caitlin. Caitlin said "what the girl look like?"

Black hair a long black dress a pentacle attached to her necklace like the one your wearing. Nikki butted in "you notice when you're sad it's cold?"

"Yes I wondered about that."

"You are a warlock your parents never got to tell you." "We will explain more to you on the way."

Caitlin held my hand.

"Do I look familiar?"

"Yes you do."

"My necklace is the same as the girl's you saw." I am that girl you brought me back to life you saved me. That guy was Lucifer. Backwards its Reficul. He killed your parents just like he killed mine. She tossed me a box. "Hope you figured more things out that will help more leave it here though." We transported to the city. Now we will walk the long mile to Damion's mansion. The fog grew thicker as they got closer to their destination. The sky turned black. Thunder was heard in the distance as a lightning bolt streaked through the air hitting a tree. The tree was set ablaze falling almost hitting us. We finally reached the gate of the mansion it opened with a creaking sound. Caitlin and I in front followed by Nikki. Caitlin threw a blue ball of light at the door bursting the door open. We entered ready for a fight. Instead a little girl appeared. It was the same little girl that helped us out earlier. The girl spoke peacefully

"You must destroy them before 2010 that's when he will take over the world." She disappeared with a wave her voice trailed off "good luck." Caitlin grabbed my hand saying let's stay together. I started to sense something evil was near. Nikki said some words then a light appeared in her hand. It lighted up the room. On the top of the stairs was the Undertaker. His eyes rolling in the back of his head. He started walking down the stairs.

"Welcome to your final night alive."

Caitlin told me to just mock what she says.

"Eter donanatom etombo votlos." I started chanting so did Nikki. All 3 of us raised our hands pointing at him a loud pitch whistle a flash of light hit the Undertaker. He screamed falling backwards unveiling a skeleton left with his coat and hat hitting the floor. Nikki smiled saying "one down two more to go. A cat ran underneath our feet. It disappeared running down the stairs we followed. We reached the bottom of the stairs seeing a girl holding the cat in her arms. I whispered

"That's why she looks familiar she is the missing girl, there posters around the city."

The little girl turned around.

"What happened to you?" Asked Nikki

"I was walking home it was a very cold night a man offered me a ride home I got in and fell asleep. When I woke up I was in this mansion able to walk through walls I was dead." "This house is hell and sorrow souls wandering around the house." She looked at me then at Caitlin. I think its you two that he talks about. "I sense Damion goodbye." With a puff of smoke she was gone. A burning 6-point star appeared suspended in the air in front of them.

"Uh oh" I said. Boom! A loud explosion of fire made us jump back. The hurt touching our faces. Damion appeared from the flames. His eyes filled with flames.

"You have killed my brother you shall parish in the flames." He screamed at us. Caitlin stepped forward raising her arm with an open hand. Damion countered by saying dialect I never heard before. Caitlin was sent flying through the air hitting her head on the wall. She fell hard to the floor. Damion glared at Nikki and I. I went into a trance speaking another language. The room started to spin faster and faster. Still chanting blue and green lightning struck Damion. He let out a monstrous roar. Black blood came pouring out from his shoulder. All he did was shrug off the pain.

"I enjoy the way that felt but you won't."

He hurled a fireball at me I ducked it stuck Nikki in the heart instantly burning though her. I knew right then and there that she was dead looking from her to Damion my eyes black as the night. Enraged I looked at the wall 2 spears and a shield was lying on the wall. Using my mind I tried telepathy the spears lifted out of their post. The spears leveled out pointing their sharp ends at Damion. In my mind I launched them into his chest the spears reacted doing what I thought in my head. Caitlin added to the assault with hurling a blue flame at him. Direct hit it blew off his head exploding a black substance. His body was engulfed in flames and Nikki's body disappeared. I ran to Caitlin's side.

"Are you alright?"

She said. "I am fine."

"Let's get out of here, " I said. She nodded I picked her up carrying her up the stairs walking towards the door. The house started shaking. The doorway wide open, letting the cold air into the house. A girls scream was heard from an above room. A huge figure appeared outside. Flashes of lightning then a loud crackle of thunder. The rain was coming down in sheets. The figure moved towards us not slowing down or speeding up. It grew in size as it got closer I set Caitlin down gently. The rain turned to blood with its red droplets hitting the pavement. Caitlin whispered its Lucifer. She backed away so did I. Seeing his horns appearing with his tall statue.

"Welcome Caitlin and Nathan how nice to see you two again."

"I've never seen you before." I said.

With a smirk he said, "Your parents begged for their life's. Caitlin whispered

"Don't let him get to you." Lucifer looked at Caitlin

"Do you remember your parents?"

"They died in a car wreck." A thunderous laugh came bellowing out. "They came here. I let Damion have fun with them he tied them up sliced them and watched them bleed to death. Caitlin's personality changed. She turned into someone named Rika.

"Rika hates you Lucifer." She said. I was surprised what she talking about.

"Rika wants you dead." She clapped her hands and a wave of light floated through the air like a wave in an ocean. It blinded everyone except for the entity that has taken over Caitlin's body. You might have killed Caitlin's parents but you didn't kill mine. She screamed. She walked towards Lucifer chanting. Then Lucifer was sent flying through breaking through the wall. Some more screams above us. Sounded like some one was in pain. Lucifer rose to his feet. Fire bursting from his eyes. Rika fell to the ground I ran to her

"Are you Caitlin again?"

"Yes." She rose to her feet. Lucifer raised his arms causing a fire ring to surround us.

"Now this will be finally over you two will die this time." Lucifer walked through the flames grabbing us by the throats lifting us into the air. 2 lights struck Lucifer. He dropped us and the flames disappeared. The lights vanished. We stood up starring, at Lucifer our eyes turning white as snow chanting the wind picked up a warmer wind swirling around the room. Lucifer facial expression dropped screaming

"NO." A tornado engulfed him spinning him around and around lighting struck him over and over again until he was no more. Lucifer was now spread around the room little pieces of his body. I hugged Caitlin she said.

"That little girl you saw when you were ten was me. You brought me back to life I love you for that. She kissed me we are destined to be together." Now we can get the hell out of here walking hand in hand out of the mansion the sun shining brightly drying off the rain.

3 years later

Weekly World News

21 year old buy's Damion's Mansion moves in with 3 year old son

Twenty-one year old girl named Kristin buys mansion with her son. With the strange disappearance 3 years ago she re surfaces. Kristin enters her new home she yells "honey I'm home" Lucifer appears giving her kiss how is my wife and son doing.


End file.
